


Heartbeat

by cynicalwish



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwish/pseuds/cynicalwish
Summary: When a heart monitor goes haywire and causes Alex to realise more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 31





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dempzee2001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dempzee2001).



Alex was half asleep on the way to the doctor's office that morning, feeling like he left the surgery as fast as he arrived. In reality, however, he was there for around half an hour being talked to about the process he was about to go through. He returned to the car with an extra passenger; the holter monitor. It was a small device, battery powered and just slightly bigger than a deck of playing cards. However, Alex would say not to let the size fool you. It was already a nuisance. His dad assured him it was only for a day and he had to resume his usual activities so not much would change. He accepted it and figured it could be much worse. It was a necessary evil as the doctors needed more information than a standard EKG could give them.

One minor inconvenience was that he was meant to be swimming with Zach that day, but he wasn't allowed to do anything involving water. His freshly dyed hair was still damp from the shower he took right beforehand, given that waking up early was not his strong suit. He liked the change, since it attracted less attention than the bleach blond hair he was sporting prior. He figured they'd reschedule the swimming, so they could have an aquatic themed post-halter monitor celebration once it was off. However, no tiny monitor was getting in the way of him seeing his friend. He called to tell him.

"Hey, Zach."

"Standall! How was it?"

"I'm wearing a very stylish pouch around my neck. The height of fashion."

"Damn, big enough to fit a baby kangaroo?"

"They're called Joeys, Zach. And probably not.." Alex chuckled.

"Dammit, I picked a name and everything."

"Of course you did. Anyway, I have to wear this for a day and do regular things but no water. So it's no can do about swimming today. "

"Oh well, I'll bring over some video games instead. Shame I won't get to see you shirtless though.."

"You read my mind. And trust me, you're totally missing out" No wonder people thought they were dating, he thought to himself. They flirted all the time, but it was obviously just jokes right? 

"You know me, the thinker of a generation. Tell me all about your kangaroo pouch when I get there."

"See you in ten," Alex agreed, rolling his eyes fondly before hanging up.

When he finally got home, his dad waved him off and went to work. His mum had already left earlier that morning which left him alone in the house with Peter working in his room. As promised, Zach arrived shortly after. Alex always looked forward to having Zach over even though he always visited. He was practically a Standall at this point, which was why he had to be there to mimic Alex's normal routine. Things wouldn't be the same without Zach, since he was a part of Alex's daily rituals. 

Alex had prepared nachos and set up the gaming spot, before finally hearing a knock at the door. If it wasn't for the monitor, he would have tripped on air from speeding to the door to greet Zach. He was welcomed by the sight of Zach's brilliant smile, instantly making him feel at home. His warm eyes gazed into Alex's and he waved instead of hugging him, so as not to mess up the monitor.

"Long time no see!" Zach said.

"Yeah, yesterday was so long ago..." Alex laughed.

"Exactly, which is why I didn't come empty handed." Zach pulled out gummy bears for Alex who giddily accepted them. His mum banned snacks and candy, so he got his stash from Tyler. It was a sweet gesture.

"Now you're talking!"

"We'd best hope those don't mess with your heart rate."

"Only thing they'll mess with is my mum's plan to deprive me of sugary goodness."

He took his coat and helped him inside, placing the nachos in front of them and sitting down to catch up. He explained the situation with the monitor and Zach was very understanding, as expected given his own involvement in not only Alex's physical therapy sessions but also his wellbeing. He was happiest when he was around Zach.

Soon afterwards, they were immersed in an intense game that Alex was winning.

"When did you get so good?"

"When you got this bad," he grinned.

With that, the mood shifted. Zach scooted closer and gently moved the controller from Alex's hand. He could feel his breath on his neck.

"Wanna say that again?" he teased, unaware of the effect he was having on Alex.

"I said when you got this bad," Alex repeated cheekily, trying to play it cool.

"Oh yeah? Take that back right now."

"Make me," he giggled slightly. His cheeks were flushed. He knew nothing was going to happen, Zach was straight as an arrow and was probably just going to play fight or tickle him, right?

"You sure about that?" he said, his voice quieter this time as he leaned in.

Alex's heart rate spiked as his breathing got faster than it ever had. There was always tension between them that people weren't shy about commenting on, but in that moment you could cut it with a knife.

"Shit," they said almost in unison.

"Am I dying?" Alex said, freaking out slightly about why this was happening all of a sudden.

"No. No, absolutely not. But we should probably take it easy until your mum gets back yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex said breathing in to try and return it to the speed it was at before.

He did not have a crush on Zach, they were just playing. Flirting like friends did...so it had to be something else. He made a note of the fact that they were playing video games when this happened in the journal he was provided and they resumed the games in comfortable silence. He ended up asleep, head resting on Zach's shoulder when his mum got home from her shift while his dad had a couple of hours left. He jumped up suddenly upon hearing the door close. They explained that he needed to go to the doctor again because his heart rate got abnormally high all of a sudden and she happily obliged.

Alex didn't have the luxury of being half asleep like he was in the morning, meaning he was fully present and incredibly anxious. The smell of the place brought back memories, but Zach's arm around him brought him some semblance of peace. Finally, Alex was called into the room. 

"So," the doctor's voice called. "I see your heart rate spiked at around 3pm, but you were just playing video games. Did you forget to journal something in?" he asked with a raised brow.

Alex was about to respond, but he was distracted by Zach entering the room and taking off his coat since it was warm in the room. His shirt was tight and short sleeved, showing off his biceps from working out and beads of sweat were forming from the heat. He flashed Alex a smile that made him weak at the knees, the kind of smile that reached his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, fixing it while thinking nothing of it, waiting for Alex to be done.

"Alex, sweetie?" his mum called.

"Oh, sorry...uh..."

"It's happening again," the doctor pointed out looking puzzled. He re-read the journal and observed Alex for a moment. "So these video games. Did you play them with Zach?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I can be kinda vague sometimes."

His mum left the room suddenly, looking apologetic as she had to take a work call and Zach figured he'd give Alex space and read a magazine in the waiting room. The doctor turned to the boy with a smile.

"Don't worry, it's just that I think it has less to do with what you were doing and more to do with who you were doing it with."

"So I'm not dying?" he said, feeling relieved.

"No, Alex. You're just fine. I think you have what we call a crush," he said with a slight chuckle. "That's why you got so nervous around Zach, but your heart rate was so constant otherwise."


End file.
